<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morse's asleep, Peter's not by Bemilia01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937817">Morse's asleep, Peter's not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemilia01/pseuds/Bemilia01'>Bemilia01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Endeavour (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Sleep-talk, Sleepwalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemilia01/pseuds/Bemilia01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morse talks a lot in his sleep, so let's see how Peter reacts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Jakes/Endeavour Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morse's asleep, Peter's not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's such a short story. I took the exam today, but it went so badly wrong that this story makes me happy. Thank you to my girlfriend for a record and a write-down of what she said in her sleep.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter szabadnapot kapott, ezért egész nap pihent. Morse-nak ezzel szemben nehéz napja volt és jól el is fáradt. Amikor hazáért csak megfürdött és lefeküdt aludni. Peter is lezuhanyzott és visszament a szobájukba. Az ágyra ült és és a falra támasztotta a hátát. Morse hátára tette az egyik kezét és apró köröket rajzolt bele.<br/>
-Hmh... Kíváncsi lettem... Kilenc.. Egy kávéfőző... Szivecskék.. - suttogta Morse.<br/>
-Sss Morse- csititotta Peter. Morse sokszor beszél álmában. Peter pedig mindig hadja neki hogy elmomdja amit akar.<br/>
-Nem vészes... Nem tudom milyen.. milyen.. ilyen jó. - hadarta.<br/>
-Morse?- kérdezte és kicsit megrázta a vállát.<br/>
-mhm.. Peter persze, miért? Nem.. Igen... mhm... mmm yes- néhány szó értelmetlen volt és inkább csak dúdolásnak hangzott.<br/>
-Mindig akkor van egy... egy... - Morse nem fejezte be a mondatot.<br/>
-Egy mi? - dúdolta Peter szórakozottan.<br/>
-Egy drog. - jelentette ki határozottan Morse.<br/>
-Mi van? Miért?<br/>
-Miért? Miért nem... Telefon! Ne csináld ezt, inkább vedd fel a telefont... - Morse hadarta és a kezével hátrafelé intett. Péter megpróbálta felkelteni de a férfi nem mozdult. Peter is lefeküdt aludni. Óvatosan a dereka köré fonta a karjait és a hajába nyomta az arcát. Holnap lesz egy-két kérdése Morse-hoz</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>